Regreso a Hogwarts
by Nanis
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo en Hogwarts. Nuevos problemas, amistades y enemistades. Rose y Scorpius se odian, pero cuánto durará ese odio sin transformarse en algo más? Todo es paz después de Voldemort o alguien llegará para renaudar la guerra?


Esos años habían sido sin duda los mejores de su vida

Esos años habían sido sin duda los mejores de su vida. No podía pedir nada más, la excelente familia que había formado con Ginny, sus amigos y personas queridas sin peligro alguno, era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Le había costado algo despedirse de sus hijos en la estación, y sabía que sería aún peor cuando la pequeña Lily se fuera, pues era la más pequeña, y ninguno de sus hijos estaría otra vez con él como antes, los vería en vacaciones y en navidad, pero no sería lo mismo.

Cuando vio irse a Albus, fue muy extraño, era como verse a si mismo subiendo al tren. Estaba seguro que de tener la misma edad hubieran pensado que eran gemelos, eran casi idénticos. James también tenía un enorme parecido con Harry, pero este no tenía los ojos de Lily, había heredado los ojos café de Ginny. En su forma de ser, a Harry le recordaba a varias personas. Era como si hubieran metido en la licuadora a Su padre, su padrino, Sirius, y a sus tíos, Ron y los gemelos. Claro que de todo esto no salía nada especialmente bueno. Ese chico era una bomba. Era al extremo bromista y burlón. Y cuando se juntaba con Teddy, el ahijado de Harry, definitivamente nadie podía estar cerca si no quería salir herido.

Su hija más pequeña, Lily, era Igual a su madre. Tenía los mismos ojos marrones, y el cabello pelirrojo. Su personalidad también era igual a la de Ginny, sin embargo, tenía, al igual que sus hermanos, una habilidad fantástica para meterse en problemas, de la que Ginny carecía.

Harry y Ginny tenían algo de miedo el día en que su primer hijo llegó a Hogwarts, dudaban de que durara allí mas de una semana, sin embargo, había logrado mantenerse allí un año entero. Pero ahora su miedo se veía renovado, sabían que no tardaría en meterse en algún lío, en especial porque ahora también entraba a la escuela Rose, prima de Albus, hija de Hermione y Ron, y una compañera de problemas excelente. A esto había que agregarle que también entraba ese año Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco, que según pensaba Harry, no sería muy diferente a su padre. Pero los pares de padres, Weasley y Potter, confiaban en que sus hijos hubieran heredado también la habilidad de solucionar los problemas que se les presentaban.

Había otro tema que les preocupaba un poco. Ninguno de sus hijos menores sabían nada de toda la historia de Harry, solo James, al que había sido necesario explicárselo luego de unos días que comenzó Hogwarts. Todos allí lo sabían, y Harry sabía por experiencia que no era para nada agradable que los demás supieran de ti más que uno mismo.

Sabía que estaba llegando el momento de contarle a Albus, y por lo tanto a Rose, ya que todo lo que sabía uno, lo sabía el otro.

Rose y Albus estaban buscando un compartimiento, pero para variar, todos estaban llenos. Los chicos sentían que los miraban con algo de curiosidad, pero no dieron importancia. Encontraron al final, uno en el que solo había dos chicos. Uno era un chico negro bastante alto, tenía grandes pómulos y ojos muy inclinados. El otro, a pesar de ser bastante alto quedaba como un enanito al lado de su compañero. Era rubio, y el pelo le caía sobre la cara ya que lo tenía bastante largo, pero a pesar de eso Rose pudo ver claramente sus ojos grises, y apreciar en ellos algo de frialdad. Razonó a la velocidad de un rayo, ya que su padre había relatado bastante a cerca de un hombre cuya descripción era casi igual a la del chico, así que preguntó:

­­­-¿Scorpius Malfoy?

El chico pareció razonar un segundo, algo sorprendido, esa chica ya lo había asustado. Sus ojos reflejaron algo de asombro, pero luego volvieron a la frialdad de siembre. No respondió, sino que se limitó a emitir un gruñido algo confuso, que Rose interpretó como un sí. Luego ésta miró al chico alto, como esperando a que este se presentara. El chico creía saber de quien se trataba al ver su pelo casi rojo, y al verla acompañada de un chico idéntico al tal "Harry Potter" del que sus padres tanto habían hablado, y tantos recortes de diarios tenían en el que aparecía, mató sus dudas, esa chica era una Weasley. Decidió no tratarla mal por las dudas, no sabía si esta era igual a sus padres, así que extendió una mano y se presentó:

- Blaise Zabini

- Rose Weasley- Dijo Rose extendiendo su mano también, sabía que la familia del chico no era muy buena, pero no tenía por qué pensar que él era igual.

Ahora le tocaba a Albus, no era algo que le encantara andar haciendo sociales, pero tenía que presentarse.

-Albus Potter – Dijo el chico extendiendo la mano.

Blaise Zabini lo saludó al igual que a la chica, pero Scorpius, se mostró mucho más simpático con Albus que con Rose. Ésta última lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?

- Tú si –Esto lo dijo Scorpius, por lo que Rose murmuró "Esto es demasiado". "Este chico quiere guerra, guerra tendrá". Y así es como comienza la eterna lucha Scorpius vs. Rose.

Albus miró un poco confuso las miradas asesinas que se mandaban los dos chicos, no entendía cual era la razón para llevarse mal, después de todo, ninguno de los dos era desagradable, los dos le parecían muy simpáticos.

Se sentaron sin decir mucho, pero luego de un silencio algo incómodo entablaron una larga conversación de Quiddich.

-Mi hermano se presentará este año para buscador, ya que mi prima Victorie decidió salirse del equipo, es una lástima, juega muy bien -. Albus también quería entrar como buscador al equipo, pero sería difícil si tenía que competir con su hermano. Pero aún no debía preocuparse, después de todo todavía faltaba un año entero para poder entrar al equipo.

-Yo prefiero el puesto de cazador -. Dijeron a la misma vez Rose y Scorpius, pero la que contestó fue Rose.

-Puedes soñar toda la vida con ese puesto, pero quien lo tendrá voy a ser yo -. Scorpius hizo una carcajada, y Rose pensó que le quedaba mucho mejor que la mirada fría, pero alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando Scorpius contestó.

-. Vamos Weasley, creo que mi elfo doméstico entraría antes que tú al equipo

-. Cállate Malfoy, no creo que juegues mejor que McGonagall.

Después de esos "Insultos", se dieron la espalda (estaban sentados al lado) y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el viaje.

Luego de un rato, se pusieron las túnicas y volvieron a sentarse para terminar de comer algunas de las ranas de chocolate que habían comprado.

- Espero quedar en Slytherin, o mi padre me matará.

- Yo no, creo que mi hermano me matará si no quedo en Gryffindor, aunque a mi padre no le importe.

- Que lástima, sería genial estar en la misma casa, siempre y cuando no nos toque en la misma que Weasley, claro -. Ahora Rose entraba en la conversación.

- Quédate tranquilo Malfoy, si quedáramos en la misma casa, algo que dudo seriamente, no dudaría un segundo en tirarte de cabeza desde la torre de Astronomía, o mandarte a vivir con el calamar gigante.

-Eso no sucederá antes de que yo te esconda en el colchón de la cama de Hagrid, y luego podríamos usarte en el vestíbulo como una horrible alfombra.

- Ja-ja-ja, me muero de la risa -.Contestó con sarcasmo Rose.

Cuando dejaron de decir insultos patéticos y sin sentido, se dispusieron a seguir hablando de Quiddich con los otros chicos, algo que fue difícil, ya que cuando se dieron cuenta, estos ya no estaban, salieron al pasillo, pero tampoco había nadie.

- Deben haberse ido, y no nos dimos cuenta.

- Todo es tu culpa Malfoy, si no hubieras seguido con tus teorías de que tan bien quedaría yo como felpudo en el vestíbulo, no nos hubieran dejado atrás.

- Tú no parecías muy interesada en dejar de escucharme, ¿no será que te agrada estar conmigo y por eso hiciste que nos retrasáramos? -. Scorpius había dicho esto, sabiendo que no era verdad, era solo para molestar a Rose, pero un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de ésta, así que se dio vuelta y dijo.

-Vamos Malfoy, o también nos perderemos de la selección de las casas.

Y dicho esto, ambos salieron del tren, para ver solo la estación de Hogsmade vacía.

- Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- Los de primer año siempre van en bote al colegio, pero no creo que los alcancemos.

- No perdemos nada con intentar, además, no tenemos ninguna otra solución.

Caminaron por aproximadamente veinte minutos por un camino entre los árboles, claro sin que pasaran más de cinco segundos sin insultarse. Al fin llegaron a la orilla del lago, donde solo había un bote, ni rastro de Hagrid o de algún alumno.

Se miraron preguntándose lo mismo, ¿Vamos? Asintieron sin decir nada, y se subieron al bote. Una vez que estaban los dos arriba, el bote comenzó a moverse solo. Ninguno dijo nada, pero les daba un poco de nervios mirar la superficie negra y lisa del lago, era de noche, y no tenían ni idea de las cosas que podrían haber en las profundidades del lugar. Empezaron a oír un ruido, que al parecer venía desde dentro del lago, y unas burbujitas comenzaron a asomarse en la superficie. Sin darse cuenta, se empezaron a acercar el uno al otro. Estaban pegados, mirando el lago con desconfianza, y así se quedaron hasta que llegaron casi a la otra orilla. Cuando el miedo había pasado, se dieron cuanta de lo juntos que estaban, y al hacerlo, inconcientemente se alejaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma, y al hacerlo, Rose, que estaba más cerca del borde del bote, resbaló, y cayó al agua. Scorpius no reaccionaba, pero lo hizo cuando rose sacó su cabeza a la superficie, y le gritó: ¡Ayúdame tonto! Definitivamente estaba bien, por lo menos su cabeza. Aunque ella sabía nadar, no era algo que le agradara estar próxima al hogar del calamar gigante. Scorpius fue hasta el borde del bote y le dio la mano, pero cuando intentó tirar de ella, la chica tiró con más fuerza de él para hacerlo caer al agua. "Venganza" fue lo único que dijo, y Scorpius no podía sentirse más tonto. Mientras Rose subía a l bote sin ninguna ayuda, Scorpius se rebatía entre el enojo, o la risa, por haber caído en tan estúpida broma. Esta vez fue Rose quién ayudó a Scorpius, sabiendo que este no la tiraría al agua, no servía de nada si ella estaba mojada y sabía subir sola.

Una vez que estaban los dos sentados en el bote, y que este comenzó a moverse, Scorpius habló.

- Ésta me la vas a pagar.

Rose solo rió, era difícil que le hiciera algo semejante.

- Lo dudo.

Y eso fue lo último que se dijo antes de bajarse del bote y comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo.

Ambos tiritaban por el frío, y al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor se miraron.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Yo no me quiero perder mi propia selección -. Dijo Rose.

- Entremos, y que sea lo que sea.


End file.
